CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
None
Research and development of this invention and Application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hybrid engines combining electric motors and generators with combustion engines, in general, and to a hybrid engine in which the motor and generator is combined with a rotary internal combustion engine, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, automotive manufacturers are either producing or developing automobiles with hybrid engines which combine electrical power with internal combustion engines. In these designs, the generator constantly charges the vehicle""s batteries, while increasing revolutions during moments of deceleration increases the charging of the batteries and the braking forces applied to the drive shaft. There, the electric motor always assists the engine during vehicle acceleration, but at the same time always senses the drive shaft load in reacting on demand; in these configurations, the electric motor also acts as a primary driver in preventing battery over-charge.
As will become clear from the following description, the present invention provides a hybrid engine which combines an electric motor and generator with a rotary internal combustion engine. As will be seen more specifically, the hybrid engine utilizes a rotary internal combustion engine which incorporates features of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,347(issued Jul. 27, 1976) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,695 (issued Dec. 29, 1981).
As is known, the main benefits to be derived from rotary internal combustion engines relative to reciprocating piston engines are that they are comprised of fewer operating parts, can be run on a number of different fuels, are more compact and are more efficient:
a) My U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,347 describes a rotary internal combustion engine housing and a concentrically arranged chamber within the housing in receiving an eccentrically disposed cylindrical rotor; the rotor cooperates with the chamber to define a crescent-shaped chamber which is sequentially divided into intake, compression, combustion and exhaust chambers by means of vanes which are pivotally mounted on the annular surface of the rotor and which engage the inner surface of the housing in defining the chamber. The resulting configuration provides efficiency of operation, effective sealing between the rotor and the housing, effective minimalization of heat build up due to frictional contact, and a great rigidity and strength.
b) My second U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,695 provides enhanced operation by having a blower and/or superchargers that are driven by the rotary engine. The design includes a rotor, a plurality of pistons angularly mounted in the rotor, an actuator mounted for eccentric rotation relative to the access of rotation of the rotor, a blower, a transverse actuator pin connecting each piston to the actuator, and a plurality of fixed pins connecting the rotor to the actuator. With the fixed pins mounted on the rotor so as to pass through clearance holes in the blower in carrying extension gears which mate with internal gears mounted in the actuator, rotation of the rotor causes rotation of the blower and of the actuator as well. As there set forth, the rotational force that results changes the pressure line in its direction, moving it towards the direction of rotation as the rotational speed increases.
As will become clear from the following description, the hybrid engine of the present invention includes the basic configuration of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,695 patentxe2x80x94but, instead of employing its pistons, utilizes the pivoting vane concept of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,347 patent albeit somewhat modified. Also, in so doing, the blower and supercharger of my later design is eliminatedxe2x80x94leading to the end result of a very small engine yet with a comparable amount of power as with hybrid engines utilizing standard cylinder engines.